A Jatie Love Story
by chessneyDAWN
Summary: Kendall was two and Katie was one when there parents got divorced. its 15 years later and they have never met. what happens when katie moves to the palm woods and falls for James
1. Moving In

I looked around the lobby as my dad talked to the manager. I loved the fact that I was going to be on tv but I was sad that I had to start over and meat new people I was never any good at first impressions.

"Katie come on I got the key to our apartment."

"coming dad," I said as I picked up my things and followed him to the elevator. As we were walking four guys ran past but one caught my eye. I turned and watched James Diamond run to the pool. I rolled my eyes grate they lived here I thought to myself as I turned back around and continued to walk to the elevator. I hated big tine rush. Okay so that was a lie I liked their music I just didn't like them. James in particular I thought he was cute like every girl in America but I knew he was a conceded self-centered jerk I could tell because I was good at reading people. That and he always had a comb with him fixing his hair in very interview he's ever done. Which shows he was all about looks. The elevator stops and my dad stepped out. I followed him to apartment 3j he unlocked the door and we walked in. The living room/kitchen was pretty big and there were two rooms with two bathrooms which was good because I didn't like sharing a bathroom and my dad knew that from when his last girlfriend and her daughter moved in with us. She was the most annoying girl ever and we fought all the time she was always leaving her stuff out all over the counter of the bath room. She would constantly annoy me by taking my stuff without asking and after a while my dad broke things off with her mom and they moved out. It seamed that he couldn't find anyone that was right for him. He used to tell me that he had only loved one person and that had been my mother but he said that even when you love someone things don't always workout that sometimes it's better if you just let go. I never knew my mother but I wasn't sure I would want to because it's been so long and if she really wanted to see me then she would of by now I mean I was seventeen. My dad also told me that she had loved me but that they didn't want me and my brother that my dad didn't like to talk about to have to go from moms house to dads house our whole lives so they agreed to just end he communication. It wasn't like I never raked to my mother it's just that after a while we lost contact because we had moved around a lot. I only new my brothers first name not his last because when my mom and dad separated she had changed her name along with Kendal my brother who I had never talked to. I headed to my rook and unpacked my stuff. I didn't have a lot of stuff because my dad said that we would be going shopping for new stuff since the weather here was different then the weather in Chicago. After I got all my stuff situated and my bed made with my pink and green striped bed set I went to find my dad and get his credit card so I could go to the mall. "Hey dad can I have the credit card?" I asked with my hand out. "sure." he said reaching in belie wallet and pulling out the American express. I took it and skipped out of the apartment. As I headed out of the lobby I saw a bunch of girls surrounding the members of BTR. They appeared to be a bunch of crazy fan girls. I shook my head and walked to the road I pulled out my pone and called the cab company and had them send a cab over to take me to the mall. The guy on the phone told me it would he at least thirty minutes so I headed to palm-woods Park to wait. I sat and played games on my IPod and texted a few of my friends from back home one of which was my boyfriend Alex who agreed to try the long-distance thing since I would be visiting family in Chicago as much as I could. We were talking and jolting about how I better not hook up with Justin Bieber while I'm in LA I reassured him that that would never happen because Justin lived in Atlanta but if I had moved to Atlanta instead LA then that would be a different story. He laughed and said that would be okay as long as he got Jasmine Justin's rumored to be girlfriend. I looked up from my phone and saw the cab pull up and I waked over. I got in and told the cab driver were I wanted to go and when I finally go to the mall Alex said that he couldn't talk anymore and that he would text me later. I closed my phone and slipped it in my pocket I grabbed my money out of my purse and paid the cab driver as I got out. I looked at the mall it was huge. I walked in and headed strait for the nearest store. After about an hour I had hit about twelve stores and had over twenty bags. I was walking to the food court when I spotted James I rolled my eyes and continued walking not expecting for him to notice me.

"hello I'm James," he said politely.

"I know who you are," I said with a hint of an attitude.

"oh so you've heard about me"

"yeah I have" as I kept standing there it became harder to keep up my attitude and annoyance. His smile was making me smile. His eyes reflected the sun and made his eyes an interesting red-brown. I smiled and so did he.

He looked down at my bags. "do you need some help with those?" he asked pointing at the bags in my left hand.

"sure" I said handing him the bags.

"have I seen you before you look kind of familiar," he said looking a bit confused. "actually I passed you earlier in the lobby at the palm-woods I just moved in today actually" I said as we started to walk to the food court.

"that's cool I look forward to seeing you around then," he said and I sat my stuff at a table. He stopped and sat my stuff down we both took a seat and talked a little bit more. I looked at his watch it said that it was 12:00 I remembered that I had got here at 9:00 that meant that we had been talking for over two hours. I smiled to myself at how the time flew by he was so easy to talk to. As I thought the words I suddenly felt bad remembering about Alex.

"I have to go" I said getting up and grabbing my things.

"well I'll give you a ride," James said with a smile on his face. I could tell that he didn't want this to end yet. Against my better judgment I nodded my head and followed him out to his car. His car was a black convertible eclipse. He opened the trunk and took my bags from me. He shut the trunk and opened my door for me. I was shocked at how nice the car was. He pushed a button on the keys and the top went down.

"your car is crazy awesome," I said looking around.

"yeah I get that a lot," he said with a sexy smile on his face. I shook the thought out of my head remembering Alex again. I felt bad about what was going on but I also knew I wasn't doing any thing wrong but still the feeling I got from his red-brown eyes and from his sparkly smile. I felt like I wasn't being fair to Alex but a small voice in my head said _"what about him is he being faithful?" _he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him it was just a gut feeling that was suddenly there. I didn't realize it but we were back at the palm-woods.

We got out and James got my stuff out of the trunk and carried it for me, "what apartment do u live in?"

"3j,"I said grabbing a few of the bags out of his hands. We headed up to the third floor. "that's cool you have the apartment across from me," he said smiling again. I wanted to punch him when he did that. It reminded me of Alex and I didn't feel like thinking about him. When the elevator opened back up we walked down the hall. We got to the door and there was a note attached to it.

Katie,

I decided to go do some grocery shopping.

Ill be back in about an hour (12:05)

Love,

Dad

I remembered that my dad didn't give me the key when he left so I was locked out and as I reached for the handle it confirmed my thought. I stood there for a second and remembered were my dad would of put the key for me. I bent down and reached under the door. I found the key and stood up happy that I had found it. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Where do you want me to put these?" James asked referring to the bags in his hands.

"Follow me," I said walking to my room. I opened the door and when we walked in James looked a little shocked. "What?" I asked trying to understand y he was freaking out.

"Nothing it just, your room is so pink," he said glancing around.

"Yeah I had a brief obsession with pink last year," I said laughing a little. He sat the bags down on the bed and turned back to me.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked smiling sexily. I found that I didn't want to punch him this time.

"Hmm… We could go to the pool." I said smiling back.

"Cool ill go change," he said leaving the room.. I shut the door behind him and went over to the bags that were on my bed. It was a good thing that I had bought a new bathing suit today. I pulled it out and looked at the red two piece. It was cute and I also bought a red towel dress to go with it. I reached in another bag and pulled out the dress. I walked to the bathroom. I changed and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back to my room and grabbed the sun block, my red sandals and my new red towel. I had mentioned how I had the obsession with pink well now it was red. I laughed to myself and walked out of the apartment to find James coming out of his apartment across the hall. he turned around and I waited for him to say something I knew he was checking me out. he wasn't that bad looking either he had on swim trunks and a muscle shirt. His muscles we so hot I could see why girls would fall for him. I smiled and he smoothly said "You ready to go."

"Sure" I said as we walked down the hall.

*Time skip(at the pool)*

We sat down at two of the sun loungers and I pulled the dress off James looked over at me and then took his muscle shirt off. I looked over and saw his abs trying not to drool to much and then laughed at myself.

I leaned back in the chair and looked up at the clouds. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt two arms around me. My eyes flew open and looked to find that it was James who was carrying me. In the split second it took me to realize this I also realized what he was doing.

We hit the water and It was freezing cold. When we resurfaced I hit him in the back of the head. He started to laugh "what's so damn funny."

He looked at me innocently "you hit like a girl, and your cute when your mad."

I blushed at the last part and I hit him again this time I laughed "I am a girl you idiot." he smiled again but I had one last question for him "why the hell did u throw me in the pool?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"you looked hot so I thought you should cool off in the pool" he said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed at him and splashed water in his face. After going back and forth like that he eventually grabbed my hand to stop me. Our faces were inches apart and he was leaning closer. He was an inch from my lips and my phone went off. I pulled away and got out to answer my phone.

"hello?"

"hey katie it's dad can you come help me in the apartment."

"sure" I said hanging up and grabbing my stuff.


	2. MOVIES

**Sorry it has been so long for this story but its here and I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 2

~KATIE'S POV~

I headed up to the apartment, and when I got in my dad was sitting on the couch. "Hey, what did you need?"

"Well I need your help putting the groceries away and then I need to talk to you about something," I nodded not sure but got to work anyway. When we finally finished I looked at my dad, "Well I found out today that your mom and brother live here too," I tried to think of who it could be then it hit me my brothers name was Kendall and big time rush lived here, the "leader" was names Kendall too. My eyes got wide and I couldn't believe it not only did I almost kiss the insanely hot James Diamond but he was my brothers best friend. The brother I had never met. "Katie?" my dad said trying to get my attention.

"Yes" I said looking at him.

"Well your mother wants to have us over for dinner so that we can both get to know Kendall and you can et to know your mother," He said looking at me.

"Ok that's great," I said I was really happy to meet my mom and my brother.

I headed to my room and wasn't sure what to wear. After debating I put on a regular polo and a pare of skinny jeans. We both headed across the hall and knocked. We were greeted by Kendall. He gave me a hug and smiled. We went inside and then I was greeted by my mom. She gave me a big hug and I could tell that my dad was right I did look like her.

Through the rest of the night we ate and talked about everything it turns out that my mom new more about me then I thought apparently my dad had kept her in the loop and she kept him in the loop. That was until Kendall got the record deal and everything went crazy. She said that she would of called but she lost track of everything.

After we finished dinner we all sat down on the ouch and looked at old photo albums of Kendall and my mom. After a while mom said she was going to do the dishes and clean up, dad went with her and me and Kendall talked.

I looked at the living room and smiled at the strange furniture. "So what's up with the yellow slide?"

Kendall looked up at the slide and laughed, "Well you see Carlos loves kid things and the company that owns the recording studio that we work at they gave it to us."

"That is so cool," I said, for the next thirty minutes we talked about the crazy things he and the guys have done and all the boring stuff in my life. We talked about the show I was going to be on and it turns out that his girlfriend works on the show too.

"Katie are you ready to go its getting late?" my dad asked

"Yeah, coming," I said jumping up. I gave Kendall a hug and then I gave my mom a hug. I told them both good night and we left.

"Hey Katie," I hared James call.

"Ill meet you back at the apartment dad I got to talk to a friend real quick," I said.

My dad eyed James and nodded, "Ok but hurry up you have an early day tomorrow."

"Ok," I said heading down the hall to talk to James. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing but I heard you and Kendall are brother and sister."

"Yeah weird right," I said laughing.

"Yeah I guess it is. Well umm listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well about earlier at the pool, when we almost um you know…"

"Yeah I'm sorry I should of told you that I have a boyfriend back home," I said looking at him.

He looked a little sad be then seamed to get over it, "Yeah ok that's what I was going to say I mean I had a good time hanging out with you but I was kind of seeing someone," he said looking a little sheepish.

"Oh ok so then we're good, we're just friends?"

"Yeah," he said casually.

"Alright well I got to get to my apartment see you around," I turned around and walked back to my apartment.

-TIME-SKIP-

Its been over two months since I got to the palm woods and me and dad have spent every day that I wasn't working, or Kendall wasn't working hanging out like a family. I learned that I was so much like Kendall and my mom mashed into one.

I got loser to all the guys and helped Carlos pull off a lot of pranks. James and I still talked and hung out he even helped me when I broke up with Alex. I found out that he had been cheating on my with Jessica little miss popular since I had left, Logan helped me with all my homework and Kendall helped me gain some "kred" at this crazy place. I had started to hang out with Camille but I didn't really talk to Jo only at work or when she was at the guys apartment witch is where I spent most of my time when I wasn't working. I was getting closer to my mom and she was getting closer to me.

Me and James were kind of going out in a way but only as friends. We where even going out to the movies tonight to go see a movie with Jo, Kendall, Camille, and Logan. "So what are we seeing tonight." Logan asked plopping down on a hair next to the couch. James and I were sitting together and I was leaning on him using him as a pillow.

"I don't know yet Kendall said that Jo picked the movie," James said not taking his eyes off the show we were watching.

"She said we're going to see Scream 4," Kendall said sitting on the long side of the couch.

"I've been wanting to see that," James said looking at Kendall, "So what time is the movie?"

"Seven so like an hour," he said looking at his watch.

"Ok cool well I'm going to go get ready," James said getting up.

"I should go to I need to straighten up my apartment before my dad gets mad," I said giving James a quick hug and heading out the door. I went to my room and went through my closet, I kind of knew what to expect at the movies me and James talking about how stupid the storyline was while the others made out. Even though we were both single I didn't see anything happening in the future for James and I mostly because he was Kendall's friend and if any thing happened I was afraid of it changing their relationship.

After searching through every thing I decided on an off the shoulder purple top that said live, laugh, love, in black with silver glitter outline, with a black under shirt. I threw on my black skinny jeans and my custom purple converse that had black stars on both sides. I had some extra time before James would be here to pick me up so I decided to curl my hair.

I did light ringlets ant then bumped my bangs. I didn't bother with make-up I almost never wear it anyway. Just as I looked in the mirror there was a knock on the door. I smiled and skipped to the door. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go," I said taking his hand and walking down the hall. We met the others down in the lobby and decided who was going with who. We decided to all just call a cab for six and while we waited we talked about the movie.

"I heard that there is a part where one of the people who gets killed gets like thrown off a building," Camille said sitting on Logan's lap. I sat down on James' lap and we all chatted more. Just then James' ex-girlfriend Sarah walked by giving me the stink eye, she looked at James sad and then walked away.

I didn't say anything I just sat there thinking about it. When the cab got there James and I sat in the very back. I was quiet for the first part of the ride until James wrapped his arm around me, "What's up with you why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"You never told me why you and Sarah broke up." was all I said as I looked at him.

"Where is that coming from?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Earlier when we were in the lobby she walked by and gave me the stink eye and then looked at you all sad."

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but when me and you started hanging out she didn't really like it. I told her that we were just friends and that you had a boyfriend anyway. Then she found out that you didn't have a boyfriend and she told me that it was either her or you. I told her that she had nothing to worry about that we were only friends but she didn't want to hear that so she just broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being the reason she broke up with you."

"It doesn't matter I like someone else anyway."

I looked away not exactly sure what he was inferring with his tone. I did like him but I wasn't sure if things would even work out.

The cab stopped and we all got out. Jo had already ordered our tickets so we just walked in. we picked a row in the middle and the guys went to get the snacks. They came back with three large buckets of popcorn and three large drinks. We sat in this order, James, me, Kendall, Jo, Logan, and Camille. Not that Camille needed a chair she would end up in Logan's by the end of the movie. As the movie started we sat back and snuggled together like we always did. when the movie started and the phone rang I saw what was going to happen. When the first girl got stabbed I jumped and when the next girl got her neck sliced open I screamed and hid my face in James' chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm abound me. Then when the screen went to two blond girls sitting on a couch I was a little confused. I sat up and was actually paying attention to what was happening.

Something made me look around and what I saw was everyone making out not even paying attention to the movie.

~JAMES' POV~

I was kind of paying attention to the movie and when Katie jumped I kind of knew what was coming. She jumped again and buried her face in my chest. I warped my arm around her tighter thinking back to what I had told her in the car did she understand that I was talking about her and not someone else.

Just as she sat up and was paying attention to the movie I had made up my mind I was going to kiss her for real this time not get interrupted. When the movie had settled down to the quite beginning she looked around and so did I. every one around us was making out, she looked back at me and I looked at her. She leaned back against me settling in. she was still looking at me and I leaned in she seemed to freeze. When my lips met hers she didn't kiss back. After a few seconds she responded and kissed me back.

It was a light kiss at first and then it turned into a make out.

**Ok so they kissed in this one :D haha sorry again that its been so long but I found some inspiration i guess you could call it. So here is the next chapter and I promise to update soon since it is summer :D**


	3. Dinner And A Move

~KATIE'S POV~

When we finally stopped kissing i got up and left. I knew he was going to follow me and i really needed to talk to him about it. "What's wrong?'' he asked once we were in the empty lobby.

''we can't do this,'' I said turning around and looking at him.

''do what?''

''this us... It cant happen.''

''why is that i mean we obviously like each other and what's so wrong with that''

''i just can't your Kendall's friend an if anything were to happen i don't want to be responsible for messing up your friend ship, I'm sorry,'' i said about to leave.

''wait you cant just leave and I'm sure none of them saw anything their to busy making out to even notice so lets just go back and act like none of this happened,'' he said putting out his hand. With out taking it I walked back to the theater and sat down not really paying attention to the rest of the movie. I sat there looking at the moving colors on the screen in front of me. I thought about it the kiss that led to the make out I liked how it felt kissing him but i also knew that it would make things bad if we were to go out.

When the movie ended we called another cab and waited out front. As we waited i got cold and wrapped my arms around myself and tried to warm myself. I was facing away from the others and then i felt someone put a jacket on me. When i turned around i expected to see James but it was actually Kendall, "you looked cold so i figured id give you my jacket," he said i took it with a smile and put it on thankfully.

When the cab finally got there i was in the back with james again. I sat there and looked out the window. I felt him grab my hand and i looked at him. I didn't let go i just sat there. When we finally got to the palm-woods I let go and got out. We walked to the lobby and Kendall and Logan said they were going to take Jo and Camille to their apartments, leaving James and I alone.

I turned and walked to the elevators. We both walked in to the elevator and he pushed the second floor button. We stood there in silence and as the doors opened we both walked out. I reached my door and looked back at him. He was looking at me and I could see the hurt on his face. He looked away and I watched as he opened the door and walked into his dark apartment with out looking back at me.

-TIME-SKIP-

~JAMES' POV~

Its been three weeks since we went to the movies and three weeks since I kissed Katie. I haven't talked to her since she rejected me and said that we couldn't be together. Ms. Knight said that she had something big to tell all of us over dinner with Katie and her dad.

"Hey James are you ready?" Kendall asked coming into our room.

"Yeah lets go," I said as we walked out to the living room. we all left in the van that Ms. K bought and headed over to the restaurant. When we got there the hostess sat us down and we waited for Katie and her dad to show up.

"Hey everyone," Jim said (That's what I decided to name the dad.) as he and Katie took their seats.

Katie was sitting in front of me and she looked beautiful, "So what was this big announcement you had?" Kendall asked his father.

"We'll tell you after we eat," was all he said, we all ordered and were talking about work and everything. Katie was talking about a new episode of new town high where her character almost dies. I felt a tap on my foot and looked at her. She was looking at me out of the corner of her eye and looked at me she smiled and I was a little confused.

When she did it again I did it back. We went back and forth till we were looking at each other smiling. When someone had directed a question to her she stopped and looked away talking to Kendall. I pulled my phone out and sent her a text.

To: Katie3

From: James

what's with the footsies

To: James3

From: Katie

You started it : )

To: Katie 3

From: James

Nope I'm sure it was you ; )

To: James3

From: Katie

Nope nope nope that was you ; ) lolz : )

To: Katie3

From: James

Haha yea wat evrs Kaytie-Kats

To: James3

From: Katie

Kaytie-Kats?

To: Katie3

From: James

Yep its your new nickname :D

To: James3

From: Katie

Fine then Jamie-Poo : )

To: Katie3

From: James

Aww come on really : )

To: James 3

From: Katie

Lol yes really if you can give me a stupid nickname then I can give you one : )

Just as I was going to reply Ms. Knight announced that he and Mr. Richards (Katie and Kendall's dad) were going to get remarried and that all of them would be moving out of the palm woods and into a new house to better fit all of us. Everyone cheered and hugged them. Then it hit me that means that Katie would be living in the same house as me. I smiled at the thought then she wouldn't be able to avoid me if we lived in the same house.

~KATIE'S POV~

Its been over a month since my mom and dad announced that they were getting married and that we were going to move, they obviously had a house in mind when they told us that because we were already moving in to a Mini mansion house that had, eight rooms, three floors, and four bathrooms (One on each floor and then one in the master bedroom). One for each of us and then one for guest and then one for a game room.

The master bedroom was on the third floor with Kendall's room and the guest room, on the second floor was my room, James' room, Carlos' room, and Logan's room. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen, dinning room, and bathroom. The basement was converted into an extra room which was the game room because it had a high ceiling, was big, and was sound proof so we wouldn't bother anyone.

We had mostly every thing moved in and where even buying new furniture. When Carlos found out we would have to leave the swirly slide behind he was sad and as a surprise my mom had one installed In the game room. She had moved all of the original furniture from the apartment moved into that room so it would look kind of the same.

My room was right across from James' and in between was the bathroom. Carlos had the room next to his and the room next to mine was Logan's. my room was big like everyone's and had a canopy bed with a purple canopy and purple and black bedding. the walls where white and I didn't have any posters up just floral prints and paintings.

I was in my room listening to the radio and dancing around to a Justin Bieber song that had came on the station I was listening to when James came in. "Eww why are you listening to that horrible music," he said with a fake disgusted face.

"You know your music sounds like his right," I said teasing.

"Maybe but I sing better then he does," he said laughing. I smile and ran to turn it down.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just came to let you know that everyone is going to swim in the pool if you want to join, Logan and Kendall invited Camille and Jo, and Carlos invited some new girl he met at the mall."

"Ok ill be down in a little bit," I said going to my giant closet. I found my purple and black polka dot tankini with matching skirt. I walked out to the back yard and all of the guys were in the pool while Jo Camille and the girl Carlos met were sitting on the chairs talking. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much just getting to know Carlos' new friend here," Jo said.

"Hi I'm Hailey," she said putting her hand out. I smiled and shook her hand she seamed really nice.

"So are you guys going to actually start swimming any time soon," James called from the pool.

"Nope we're pretty good here," Jo called back with a laugh.

"you probably shouldn't of done that," I said with a smile knowing what they were going to do.

"And why is that," Jo said with a smirk.

Just then all four guys came running and grabbed us jumping into the pool. When all of us resurfaced Kendall said, "That's why," and tried to give her a kiss, she splashed him and swam away laughing.

**So here is the 3****rd**** chapter :D lol R&R PLEASE**


	4. Kissing, Lying, and Getting Married

~KATIE'S POV~

I laughed and got out of the pool, "Hey where are you going?" James called.

"Water slide," I said pointing.

"I'll go with you," he said getting out, I was glad that we had gotten past the whole kiss thing and got back to just being friends. He got out and took my hand. We climbed the stairs and waited at the top. We climbed in me first and him right behind me. We slid down the swirling tube and laughed. When we came out the end we where thrown into the deep end of the pool. We swam around each other and laughed more. He swam over to me and took my hand. He was looking into my eyes and slowly he leaned in. he kissed me and this time I made sure that I didn't kiss back. I would up swam away but he was holding onto me.

~JAMES' POV~

I swam forward and took her wrist looking her in the eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't kiss back and when I finally let her go and stopped kissing her. She looked mad and she made her way to the surface. I followed her and as she got out I knew she was too mad to talk to me. I followed her anyway and when we got inside the door she turned around. No one had seen what had happened so we where alone and she was mad.

"James-" Katie be began to yell but was cut off by her mom.

"Katie is some thing wrong?" Ms. K called from the kitchen.

"I'm fine mom," she yelled back. When she brought her attention back to me she was whisper yelling, "I already told you James that we can be nothing more then friends."

"Katie, I know that we both have feelings for each other and I sorry that I can't hide my feelings for you."

"James I told you that this could never work out."

"Why can't it? You never actually said you don't feel the same way. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feelings what so ever for me then I will stop and we can just be friends." she hesitated looking at me, "That's all you have to do and we can get back to being just friends."

"James, I don't have any feelings for you what so ever," she said looking me dead on and not even looking away as she said it.

"Fine then I will stop." she walked up the stairs and out of sight. I felt lost and like I had been punched in the stomach.

~KATIES' POV~

"James, I don't have any feelings for you what so ever," I lied through my teeth. I waited looking at him waiting for the words that would end this conversation.

"Fine then I will stop," he said he looked absolutely crushed. I turned around and went up the stairs, I ran into my room and threw myself on my bed.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Hailey I came to see if you were ok and to let you know that we where going to eat," she said in a friendly and genuinely concerned voice, "Katie can I come in?"

"Sure," I said sitting up, I looked at my bed my bed was wet because I didn't change when I got into bed.

Hailey came in and sat on the edge of my bed she saw that I had been crying and reached out giving me a hug. She too was wearing a bathing suit but she was dry, "Oh Katie what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you but you cant tell any one, no one knows and I want to keep it that way please."

"I promise," she said letting go and looking at me.

"Well when me and James were in the pool he kissed me," I said.

"Ok so why are you crying?"

"Well its not the first time because like two months ago we had gone to the movies with every one and we kind of made out," she still seamed like she didn't get it so I continued, "Well after that happened I told him that we couldn't be together that I didn't want to make things weird between me and him or him and Kendall if anything were to happen, and he agreed to that and said that we could just be friends. Well after he kissed me today I told him that again and he said that he didn't think we could be just friends when he knows that we both have feelings for each other. He said that if I could tell him that I didn't have feelings for him that he would stop and we could be just friends, I told him that which it was a total lie, and now I just feel so bad about it."

"So if you like him why don't you just go out with him?" she questioned.

"I'm scared and I'm not sure how things could end."

"Well you never know unless you try right and I'm sure that since you guys were friends to begin with and also were able to get over the whole make out thing and get back to being just friends that if it did end in break up then you could always get back to being just friends."

I thought about it for a minute and she was right we did get over the make out thing and we were able to be friends again so then it shouldn't be that hard to take it to the next step and then back if it happened that way. I smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you Hailey." I said smiling. We both went down stairs and joined the rest of the group. Every one was out side on the patio talking and laughing, dad was making burgers and mom was pouring more iced tea into Kendall's cup. I smiled at the seen it was nice and very happy.

-TIME-SKIP-

Its finally July and the day of the wedding, the girls were helping Ms. Knight get ready and were getting ready themselves. The guys were giving Mr. Richards a pep talk and straightening their suits. When the wedding started and the groom walked down the aisle to take his place, every thing fell into place. First down was Kendall and Jo, then James and Katie, followed by Logan and Camille, Carlos and Hailey and then finally the one he was waiting for, Jennifer Knight. She was beautiful dressed in a traditional gown (Think the dress from a walk to remember).

Katie watched as her mother walked down the aisle and imagined her self in that position walking to the one she loved to join him in life. When she looked to her father she smiled imaging her dream guy and at once the dream guy became James. She shook her head but smiled at the thought anyway.

When they said their vows she saw her and James smiling again. James also saw him sighing his life to Katie and thought how it might feel to be in that position with her. As he thought it he shook the thought away he promised her that he would stop if she could only tell him that she had no feelings for which she did so it was time he moved on.

At the reception Katie was talking with Hailey, "So when exactly are you going to tell him that you lied?" she asked quietly when she found her friend staring at James.

"Well I was waiting for him to make a move again but seeing as he hasn't, I guess tomorrow when the guys have their party."

"Ok but I would act soon," Hailey said pointing to James who had been talking to Katie's cousin who flew in from Minnesota. Katie felt a sting of jealousy and decided to ask him to dance. She walked over to find her cousin hitting on him and him pushing it away.

"Hey Lexi can I talk to James?" Katie asked her cousin who she didn't really like at the moment.

"Sure," Lexi said with a hint of annoyance partially at the fact Katie interrupted and partially at the fact that it wasn't working. Lexi walked away and left the two alone.

"Wanna dance?" Katie asked putting her hand out as the song changed tempo.

"Sure," James said taking her hand and smiling. The two began to twirl around the dance floor. Katie was glad that the two had become friends again.

Lexi was on her own and trying to find someone to talk to just then Logan came over and was talking with her, "So how are you?" he asked.

"Fine a little bored," she responded.

"Well do you want to dance?" Logan asked.

"Ok," she said smiling and taking his hand. They made their way to the dance floor and twirled their way around the room, "so where is Camille?" she asked him not really wanting to make her mad.

"She had to go home early because of her curfew," he said pulling her a little closer to him.

Its not like she didn't notice she just wasn't sure if it was for the reason she thought it was. She smiled and at they twirled around one more time for the end of the song they were face to face and only inches apart. They looked into each others eyes and leaned in when their lips met she smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and realized that it was wrong, she let go and walked in the other direction.

On the other side of the room James and Katie had done the same only this time James was the one who ran away. Katie wanted to follow him but wasn't sure how that would turn out. She decided to just wait till they got home and she would talk to him. Just then Lexi came over looking completely scared. "Katie I'm sorry and I need your help," she said shaken up.

"Lexi what are you talking about, what happened?"

"I well he umm…we…"

"Lexi what are you taking about spit it out already?"

"Logan and I we sort of… KISSED!"

"WAIT… YOU… YOU WHAT?" she freaked, "You know that he has a girlfriend, how could you do that?"

"Yes I know that and I didn't do it he asked me to dance and he leaned in. it was him I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to what do I do now?"

"Well I don't know what to say you not the only one who has a problem with kissing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well James and I were dancing and we sort of kissed and then he ran off."

"Oh Katie this sucks."

They both sat there for the rest of the night sulking in the situation. When James went to find someone to talk to he found a stressed out Logan. "Hey what's up with you?" James asked his friend.

"Well I sort of kissed Lexi," Logan said looking a little scared.

"Well join the club I kissed Kendall's little sister."

"Wait why?"

"Well because I happen to like her a lot and its not the first time," James said and when Logan looked confused he explained the whole story to him and then Logan looked shocked.

"Ok well you don't have a girlfriend who is going to kill you for that," Logan said putting his head in his hands.

"Well I'm not sure how Kendall will take all of this but your right, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't even know."

"Well do you have feelings for Lexi?"

"I'm not sure I mean I love Camille but Lexi is different she is beautiful funny and she loves school she is just wonderful."

"Ok so that's what you love about Lexi. Now what do you love about Camille."

"Camille well she is beautiful, unpredictable and totally out there. Ah James what am I going to do?"

"Well it seams that you have a lot in common with Lexi and that you love Camille because of how different from you she is. So the real question is what do you want, something in common or something opposite and out there."

"I don't know," Logan said exhausted. "Thank you for the help but what are you going to do about Katie?"

"Well I'm not sure I really like her, but she already told me that she doesn't see me that way."

"Well maybe she does like you but she's scared of what might happen that's how it seams maybe you should talk to her about why she really doesn't want to go out."

"You know your right, I will," just as he made the decision he looked around, the party was ending and every one was cheering watching as the bride and groom made there way to the limo that would take them to the airport. "Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow at the part."

**A/N: So Here is chapter 4 I'm sorry about all of the time skipping I trying to get the story to a point where I have consistent ideas and I think that with the new house and the marriage I found that point anyway thank you for reading and don't forger to review please and input will help bad good or what ever if you have any ideas you would like to share or a request then I would love those too.**


	5. PARTY TYM

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter and I found a good place to go from so there should be a lot more coming but please don't hold me to that because this story kind of writes its self so its up to the story lol sounds weird right but its true**

~KATIE'S POV~

When we finally got home, I was so tired I went straight to bed and passed out. I ended up having a dream about the whole wedding fantasy only this time the bride wasn't me it was some fake blond with fake everything. I was sitting off to the side watching as he married this fake Barbie doll. It made me so mad seeing this that I woke up. I looked around my room and got up. I decided that I wasn't going to waist any more time I would tell James how I felt.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it, standing in the doorway thinking just across the hall and just through that door was the guy I had pushed away and was now ready to take things past just being friends. I stepped across the hall and opened his door. When I looked in, I saw him asleep with out a shirt on. I tiptoed over and shook him awake, "What… oh Katie what are you doing in here?" he said sitting up I sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled at him.

"Well I couldn't sleep and there was something I wanted to talk to you about," I said.

"Is this about the kiss because I'm sorry I shouldn't have you already told me you didn't feel that way and I'm sorry?"

"That's the thing I lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I lied about not having feelings for you," I said feeling bad about it.

"Wait why?"

"Because I was scared about losing you as a friend and Hailey helped me realize that if we did go out and ended up breaking up that we could go back to being just friends because we did it before," I said beginning to ramble a little. He stopped me though he kissed me, and it wasn't gentle like all of the others it was passionate it was deep and meant something more.

When I finally pulled away I felt really tired. "Well I have to get back to sleep but ill see you in the morning," I said kissing him and turning to walk away. He stopped me by grabbing my wrist, "What?"

"This," he said pulling me in for one more kiss.

"Are you ever going to stop that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope," he said with a smile.

"Go to bed," I said laughing.

I smiled at him and shut his door. As I walked into my room I thought what are we going to tell Kendall and then I remembered how me and James where before the movies. He had actually asked me if I was dating James, he hadn't seemed mad about it then he seemed sort of, like he was waiting for it. I guess he would be ok with it as long as he knows that we aren't going to be doing any thing serious any time soon.

When I woke up, I was happy. I went down stares to find Kendall and Lexi making breakfast for everyone. James Carlos and Logan were sitting in the living room watching TV. I decided to go to the kitchen and help them out.

"So what are you and Logan going to do about what happened?" Kendall asked.

"I am not even sure I mean I really like Camille and I want to be friends with her but this isn't going to help."

"Well I'm sure that you can figure something out," Kendall said calmly.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah can you take these to James and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," I said, we brought the food into the living room and all sat down to eat. I sat next to James on the couch and he smiled at me. We acted like we always did as if we were a couple only the difference this time was we were a couple.

After we all ate, Kendall asked me if I would go pick up some food for the party that night. I ended up taking Lexi with me. We were at the grocery store getting sodas when she said, "Katie I have something to tell you."

"What's up Lex?"

"Well I didn't want to tell anyone until I was certain but I got a job on a new movie in town and your mom said I could stay with you guys."

"Really that is awesome!" I said jumping up and down.

"Calm down crazy," she said with a laugh. I stopped and we went back to getting the food. We laughed and talked about everything, even if she really likes Logan or if it was a spire of the moment thing. We came up with a plan that she would talk to Logan about it and get him to tell her with her so that they could work things out as friends.

~LEXI'S POV~

When we got back to the house I pulled Logan aside and talked to him about what we were going to do, "Logan I think that we should tell Camille about what happened and that it wont happen again because you belong with her and I don't want to be the reason you guys breakup."

"Lexi wait, listen I'm all for telling her what happened but I'm not so sure that it wont happen again," he said looking me in the eyes as he said this.

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not so sure that I want to be with Camille, I want to be with you," he said with a smile, but his tone was dead serious.

I smiled and then frowned, "Logan I don't want them to hate me because of this."

"So are you saying that you don't want to be together?" he asked looking a little sad.

"No Logan I really like you I just don't want everyone to think that I swooped in and stole you from her."

"But you didn't that's the thing I've known you since I was ten and your family moved into the house next to Kendall's," he smiled shyly, "and the truth is I've liked you that long too."

"Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well when I was going to we ended up getting the deal and moving out to LA, and its been a year since I've seen you. Then I met Camille and then seeing you again brought back all of the feelings. I just I didn't know what to do so then I kissed you and," he was rambling so I had to shut him up but I didn't want to kiss him again until he was officially mine.

So I simply said, "Logan shut up."

"What?"

"Your rambling," I said laughing.

"Sorry," he said I gave him a hug and just then, Camille came in and looked at us.

"Oh hey Lexi, Hi Logan," Camille said.

"Hey," I said giving her a small wave and then I left.

~LOGAN'S POV~

As Lexi left, I knew what it was I had to do. "Camille there is something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong Baby?"

"Camille I think we should breakup," I said just getting it out, she looked like she was going to cry

"Why?" she said tears spilling out.

"Camille its not you its me and I know that is something that is always said but I think that we should just be friends."

"Logan why are you saying this?"

"I kind of kissed Lexi last night and I think that I might have feelings for her."

"Wait so do you think or do you know?"

"Well I know that I do and I don't want to lose you as a friend do you think that we can stay friends."

"Friends" she said giving me a smile.

~CAMILLE'S POV~

"Friends," I said forcing a fake smile. I was upset that I was losing him as a boyfriend but I wanted him to be happy. I gave him a hug and then said, "Well I think I'm going to go talk to Lexi about it there is something that I need to let her know," I said leaving to go find her.

I found her in the guest room and knocked she seemed nervous when she saw it was me. "Hey," I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Umm… hey… did Logan talk to you?"

"Umm… yeah and we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not," I said with alight laugh, she looked like she was bracing herself for me to explode, "Don't worry I'm not mad."

"But why he's your boyfriend and I kissed him."

"Yeah but he likes you and I could see that you make him happy, so I'm happy."

"Thank-you," she said getting up and giving me a hug. At that moment, a quote popped in to my head "if you love something set it free if it comes back its yours, if it doesn't, then it never was." I hugged backed and smiled.

"Come on lets go se what Katie is up to," I said laughing.

~KATIE'S POV~

I was in the living room watching TV with James when Lexi and Camille came down the stairs laughing.

"What's up with you too?" James asked.

"Nothing just getting along," Lexi said with a smile.

"Hey Katie you know the party starts in like an hour," Camille said, she had been planning on staying over tonight so she brought her clothes with her so we could all get ready.

"Ok lets go get ready then," I said hopping up off the couch. We headed back up the stairs and into my room. "Ok so I have an Idea on what I would like to wear just let me know what you think ok."

"Alright," they said at the same time.

I went into my closet and came out in my first choice, a gray tank, bright blue cardigan sweater with quarter sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats with little bows.

"It looks totally awesome I love it," Camille said instantly.

"Me two but it needs some accessories to make it pop," Lexi said running over to my makeup counter. She handed me some silver hoops, and some silver bangles. Adding them I looked in the mirror, my neck felt a little bare so I grabbed my diamond hello kitty necklace that I got for my 15th birthday. I looked in the mirror again and smiled it seemed to pull the whole out fit together.

After we all got dressed and ready we did our hair. I decided to curl my hair and pin my bangs to the side. When we had finished we went down stairs to see every one. James was wearing his white "v" leather jacket skinny jeans and vans. He looked drop dead gorgeous and I had to resist the urge to kiss him since we were waiting to tell every one.

A few people began to show up and then eventually the whole house was full of palm woods kids, who since they couldn't throw parties there always looked for other places.

I was talking to some girls who had shown up when James came over, "Wanna dance?" he asked when the song was a slower tempo.

"Yes," I said taking his hand and moving to the dance floor. We swayed back and forth just looking into each others eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank-you, and you don't look half bad yourself."

"Half bad I never look half bad I always look hot," he said with a laugh.

"Ok Mr. ego, you look hot," I said pulling him closer.

"So do you," he said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

We danced for three more songs then I had to use the restroom. When I came out I was cornered by the last person I expected to see. "Well if it isn't Katie?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Alex what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well Katie I came to get you back," he said in a sincere voice.

"Alex, I'm dating James."

"Wait what, Katie I love you."

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't of cheated on me."

"Katie I was lost when you left I'm sorry Katie I love you please take me back," he said taking my hands and pulling me to him.

"Alex I'm sorry but I don't feel the same, I'm in love with James," I said pulling my hands away. He looked upset, sad and then all at once mad.

~JAMES' POV~

I went to find Katie and found her in the hall with some guy. He had a hold of her hands and was standing really close to her I was going to step in and say something and then I heard, "Alex I'm sorry but I don't feel the same, I'm in love with James," she said pulling her hands away. My eyes widened and I smiled because she loved me I knew it, and I loved her too.

When I looked up he looked mad and she was backing away. "What's going on here?" I asked stepping in.

"Nothing," he said walking away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Alex," she said looking at him as he left.

"Wait the one who cheated on you?"

"Yes," she said looking at me, "Wait how much did you hear?"

"Enough to say that I love you too," I said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wait you do?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Well then I think that we should tell every one then."

"Yes we should but not tonight because someone brought alcohol and they're all pretty zonked," I said.

"Oh ok, so what do you want to do?"

"Well the party is kind of dieing out and I'm getting a little sleepy so why don't we just go to bed?"

"Sure sounds good I'm tired too." we walked to our rooms and when I opened my door there was someone passed out in my bed.

"You can sleep in my room tonight," Katie said seeing what I saw.

"Ok well I'll get some clothes real quick," I gave her a kiss and walked in. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants, and went to the bathroom to change. I threw my clothes back into my room and went into Katie's room. She was tying up her canopy and straightening out her bed. She was wearing basic pajamas but the tank top she was wearing was tight and showed off her curves.

She wasn't facing me so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and twisted around to face me. I kissed her deeply and we fell on the bed. I rolled off of her laughing. She sat up laughing again. "Lets go to sleep," she said pulling the blankets up. I climbed under and she snuggled up to me. I reached over and turned off the light on her nightstand. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.

~KATIES' POV~

I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't it was weird that he was asleep in my room but I pushed it out of my mind and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

When we woke up we went to see what the house looked like. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and not every one was passed out but when we went to see who had been passed out in James' room and we found Jo and ….

**Lol Cliff hanger hahahahahaha lol well the next will be out soon**


	6. THE DAY AFTER

When I woke up I looked around my room remembering last night, and smiled to myself. I looked to the side to see James fast asleep. I smiled and kissed him he woke up and smiled, "Good morning," he said giving me another kiss.

"Morning," I said.

"What time is it?" he asked looking around.

"It is almost 11."

"Well we better get up and see what the house looks like," he said sitting up, and looking around. I got up and went to the bathroom

I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess so I pulled out the brush and fixed it into a pony tail and went down stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs I looked around the house was a mess it would take forever to clean it all up. "This place is wrecked," I said when I saw James.

"I know it must have been some party last night," he said looking around.

"Yeah no kidding," I said, "We should probably get the others up so they can help us with this."

"Yeah," he said as we walked back up stairs. We found Kendall in his room passed out, Logan was in his room with Lexi fully clothed so nothing happened there, Carlos and Hailey were in his room, same fully clothed, and Camille was passed out in Lexi's room. When we went to see who it was that had been in James' room we found Jo and… Alex passed out and snuggled together. When I saw that I was shocked Kendall would be pissed. Hell I was pissed, I could see how he could do that but what happened to make her do that. I didn't like her all that much but she didn't seam like the person who would do this. When we walked into the room Kendall came in after us.

"Hey, are you guys coming down-" Kendall stopped when he saw who was in the bed, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Just when he yelled it woke them up, "What's going on?" Jo said looking around when she looked to see who was next to her, her eyes widened. "Kendall I am so sorry I don't even know what happened!" she tried to say but he just walked out.

Jo got up and looked down she was in her bra and panties. She looked down and looked crushed. She picked up her clothes and me and James left to find Kendall. "I'm going to go help every one down stairs why don't you find Kendall and see what you can do."

"Ok," I said I gave him a hug and went to Kendall's room. I knocked slightly and walked in because the door was open. "Kendall are you ok."

"NO KATIE NO I'M NOT SHE WENT AND SLEPT WITH THAT DUDE, DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS?" he said crying.

"Kendall I'm sorry I feel like this is my fault," I said sitting next to him and giving him a hug.

"How could this be your fault?" he asked looking at me.

"that "DUDE" is my ex boyfriend, he lived in Chicago and when I moved here we tried to stay together but he cheated on me so I broke up with him. Last night he told me that he wanted me back but I told him that I was in love With James and he use Jo to try to get back at me, Kendall I'm sorry this had to happen, but if you both love each other then I'm sure that even if you cant stay together you can at least be friends." there was a knock on the door and we both turned our heads.

~KENDALL'S POV~

What Katie said was helping but I wasn't sure what I could do. There was a knock on the door and when I looked up there she was the girl who broke my heart. She had tears in her eyes and I could feel more coming from mine. Katie got up and left, I wasn't sure what to do or say. I want even sure I could speak with out yelling at her. "Kendall will you please listen to me?" she pleaded in a quiet voice walking closer. Not trusting my voice anymore I nodded.

She let out a sigh and sat next to me, I moved away a little and didn't look at her I only listened. "I honestly don't know what happened I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is our little fight over nothing and then meeting Alex when I tried to leave." I listened as best I could trying to keep an open mind and not get mad at it.

~JO'S POV~

I had just walked away from Kendall after our little argument over the dumbest thing I'm sure because I couldn't even remember it now. I walked to the front door but was stopped by a tall guy about the same age as me. He gave me a little smile. "Leaving early," he asked in a concerned tone. His eyes on mine drawing me closer.

"No actually I was just going out for some air," I said mesmerized by his hazel eyes and his soft voice.

"Oh mind if I join you?" he asked stepping closer to me. A part of my mind knew it was wrong but another part was intrigued by the person standing in front of me. I smiled and we both walked out. We had ended up talking and when we went back inside he had gotten me a drink, and that was where it started to get fuzzy all I remembered where the drinks the lightheadedness and then the kiss. I had tried to stop him but he had me and that was it. He made me forget about everything and that was where it all went blank. I couldn't believe that I had slept with him. I didn't even know him. I was so ashamed I began to cry again.

Kendall wrapped his arm around me and tried to comfort me. "He took advantage of you, he got you drunk and then slept with you its not your fault." he held me tighter. There was a loud yelling from down stairs so we got up.

~KATIE'S POV~

We had began to clean when Alex came down the stairs. I was pissed I wanted to beat the crap out of him. I ran to him to do what I wasn't sure but I was stopped by James before I got too close. He gave me a smirk that made me want to bunch him in his jaw and knock his teeth out. It was one thing to cheat on me but it was another to make Jo cheat on Kendall. I heard most of the story when I had "Left". I know its wrong to eavesdrop but I knew that this was some how all Alex's doing and now I knew that he had got her drunk just to get back at me.

"I know you have a problem with me but just because I don't love you or even like you doesn't mean that you can mess with my family like this you asshole," I yelled to him as I tried to get out of James' arms.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I couldn't careless about your little ass, and as for that chick, I didn't even sleep with her she passed out, and last time I checked I'm not a rapist."

"Could of fooled me, even if you would of slept with her she was drunk and didn't know what was going on, which by the way is the only way you would ever get any in the first place." I stopped struggling when he said he didn't sleep with her. I knew that he didn't get what he wanted and the only reason he said it in the first place was because he was that it didn't make me want him back. I relaxed in James' arms and smirked at him. He was pissed and when he took a step towards me James moved in front of me.

"Leave," James said pointing at the door.

"And if I don't leave," he said stepping closer, challenging James further.

"I kick your ass and call the cops," James said getting in his face.

"What ever I'm out of here," Alex said turning to leave, he tried to seam unfazed by it but he was scared I could tell. Kendall and Jo came down and the looked as Alex left. Jo and Kendall both looked relieved. I'm guessing they heard the argument. We cleaned the house in silence and then Jo, Camille and Hailey left. I went to the game room and sat on the couch. James came in with Lexi and Logan. James sat with me and put his arm around me.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Logan asked when he and Lexi sat down.

"Sure," I said Logan got up and picked something random. When the movie started I just sat there I wasn't really in the mood I was still pissed about the whole Alex think. He really pissed me off and I wasn't over it yet. About half way through the movie I fell asleep on James' shoulder. I woke up about an hour later and I was the only one in the room. I got up to find the others in the living room. James and Kendall were cooking something for dinner. Carlos was watching TV while Logan and Lexi were playing smushy face on the couch. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs. I watched the show that was on but I wasn't sure what it was.

When the guys called dinner Carlos jumped up. Logan and Lexi didn't pay attention so I threw a pillow at them. The pulled away and Logan laughed. They got up and walked to the table together while Lexi glared at me. I gave her a sweet smile and at next to James. The guys had made chicken with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. We all ate and laughed about random stuff and when James told them about us all they said was, "Finally." we all laughed some more and it felt good but it wasn't complete with out mom and dad here. Two more weeks and they would be back though. I smiled at the thought.

**A/N: So that's where chapter 6 ends lol let me know what you think and I will try to make the next chapter longer and come out sooner but don't hold me too it because ive been writing other things. I'm working on a story for Fun140 it's a Bieber story haha idk ive been a little bit of an addict for those stories and if you have a twitter and want to read it here's the link **

**(/quizzes/206224-broken-me-stop-hitting-on-me-already-justin-why-should-i-a-story-about-constantly-getting-hit-on-by-justin-and-you-dont-really-want-to-deal-with-it-you-have-plenty-of-other-things-to-deal-with-you-don-t-need-his-crap-still-adding-/take) **

**please follow me and let me know if you like it by posting to my wall on my quiz page **

**:D thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	7. Last Day Off

~KATIE'S POV~

It's been three days since the party and Jo and Kendall seamed to still be sort of on the rocks. I tried to stay out of it, I didn't need the drama. Things had been going good for the past few days with James and I. We were more like a couple minus the kissing in front of Kendall because he was uncomfortable about it.

We were all hanging out around the house on our last possible day off for a while. I started filming for the new season tomorrow , Lexi started work on her movie, and the boys started work on their new album. We were watching movies and sitting around talking. "So what kind of movie is it again that you are working on Lexi?" I asked Lexi.

"Some action thriller movie, I'm not to sure because they don't really tell the wardrobe department these things. At least not the assistants."

"Oh that's cool," I said resting my head on James' shoulder.

"Yeah so whats coming up with the show anything interesting that you can tell us?" Carlos questioned.

"Well I can tell you that there is going to be a new character but I cant tell you who is playing him they said that we would find out tomorrow at the script reading."

"Cool anything good with your character?" Lexi asked from her spot on Logan's lap.

"Yeah she makes the cheer leading team and the new guy becomes her boyfriend."

"Wow and they haven't told you who it is?" James questioned.

"Nope they said something about him not wanting to tell anyone yet, something that he wants to surprise everyone."

"That doesn't sound too good, I mean you will most likely have to kiss this guy and they wont tell you who he is wow," Kendall chimed in to the conversation.

"Wait what... kissing, no I don't want you kissing anyone but me," James said a little worried.

"Calm down babe its only acting and besides you are the one that I love," I said placing my lips to his and smiling into the kiss.

"Ewwww... my eyes," Kendall cried playfully laughing at the end.

I pulled back from James and threw a throw pillow at him, we eventually got into a huge pillow fight with everyone.

Mostly boys against girls, Hailey, Lexi, and I ran from the living room up the stares. Laughing we went into my room and grabbed bigger pillows. We stayed quiet behind my door waiting for the guys to pass buy so we could ambush them. When they finally did we jumped out, I climbed on Kendall's back hitting him with the pillow a few times. Even though we were out numbered Hailey was strong and had both Carlos and James pined down hitting them with the pillows she had.

"Surrender!" Lexi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Never Kendall laughed" some how getting me off his back, he ran to his room and the other boys followed. We stood there a little confused as to how they managed that. The door was shut and locked behind them. We ran to the door and started to bang on the door to try and get them to open it.

"Open this door now Kendall Knight!" I yelled over the banging.

"My pleasure," he said and with that the door opened and we were attacked by water guns.

We screamed and ran down the stares, they were totally going to get it. Not only were they making the house a mess with the water but they were also going to get it because that was totally not fair. We ran out side where the boys followed. They had stopped squirting water at us because they had been running. We charged them and managed to get the water guns out of their hands. We were spraying them and they were backing up. They backed up all the way to the edge of the pool and fell in. We couldn't control our laughing and were all sprawled out on the ground laughing.

My eyes were closed from laughing so much that I didn't notice that I was being picked up. I didn't realize what was happening till I hit the water. Followed behind me were Hailey and Lexi, the guys stood on the edge of the pool laughing at us. They all jumped in and when James swam over to me I splashed him, laughing. He pulled me into him and planted his lips on mine.

The moment was one of pure bliss things could never be any better.

**A/N: Well there it is chapter seven I know its like a year late but there it is and I promise that there is some spice to come. Get ready for some drama haha and thank you to all the new readers and to all the old ones who stuck around. Please be patient I now have a stupid summer job and my mom is all blah about it. Truth be told I don't want to work but maybe on my lunch break I can write some more I mean really its an hour long and we don't do anything. Anyway some more stuff will come but it wont be very often. **

**Again thank you for reading and don't for get to COMMENT even if its only a smiley I always love comments. Oh and I think Kendall needs a new gf so if you want it to be you then just comment your name and characteristics, and ill get back to you. I'm going on a first come first serve, so first person to comment the info will get it :) COMMENT FAV AND ADD TO ALERT great things to come.**


End file.
